Unexpected Allies
by Alice72
Summary: Alexia, a hybrid of sorts, comes to Atlantis with her dreams realized. However, when a mission goes awry, relevations are made and lives are at risk. How far will Alexia go to protect those she calls her friends? OC and AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own SGA… Okay so this is in play format… Scripted and stuff. Enjoy your reading. This is AU.**

_**Atlantis **_

_Stargate Command_

Alexia- (In background. Walking down the hall) Hey, I'm Alexia. I'm like any other sixteen year old girl but at the same time I'm different. I'm not from this planet. The planet I'm from is called Athos and it's in a galaxy called the Pegasus galaxy.

_Athos sixteen years ago_

Alexia- (In background) the leader of the Athosians, Charin, didn't want any of her people separated from his or her home world.

Charin- I will not have it. She stays with her people.

Sarah- Her mother is dead and the father won't step forward. Who will care for her?

Charin- Her father could've been taken during the last culling. _I_ will find someone to raise her.

Sarah- Who? Who will raise her?

Charin- That is none of your concern.

Sarah- It's not like I'm taking her forever. You know what Earth is like. People are kind and she'll be in no danger of the Wraith.

Charin- And she won't be able to travel through the Ring of the Ancestors, because she's not in the military?

Sarah- She doesn't have to be military if _I_ care for her on the base. If you wish it, she can travel through the Stargate.

Charin- I do wish it and it will be here on Athos that she does it.

Sarah- Charin! You want new traders but there is some addresses _you_ can't reach through _your_ Stargate. You don't have enough power. If you let me raise Alexia, she can help you get the traders you need _and_ she can come back here whenever she wants.

_Present day. Stargate Command_

Alexia- (In background) I don't know why Sarah wanted to raise me so badly. I have asked her many times but she wouldn't tell me why. Maybe it was the thought of the Wraith capturing me at a young age.

Teal'c- Alexia

Alexia- (Turns) Teal'c, I didn't know you'd returned from you mission.

Teal'c- I had just returned.

Alexia- That was fast

Teal'c- Indeed. Sarah wants a word.

Alexia- I'll see you later?

Teal'c- I hope so.

Alexia- If not, have a good day. (Turns and walks away. In background) The Wraith is a horrible creature in the Pegasus galaxy that sucks the life out of humans with their hands. Their ancestors are the Iratis bug but over the years of feeding off humans they started to take on human characteristics. _This_ galaxy has not been discovered by the Wraith and the people from Atlantis is keeping it that way. After all, they are the ones who woke the Wraith. By accident, of course, trying to save both their and our people. Other people from different worlds didn't take too kindly of it.

Alexia- Daniel. Daniel!

Daniel- Huh? Oh, hi Alexia. I'm busy right now, can't talk.

Alexia- I was just wondering if you've seen Sarah.

Daniel- Just missed her. Think she was looking for you.

_Gym_

Sarah- There you are

Alexia- Here I am

Sarah- You'll be leaving for Atlantis sooner than we thought. The Daedalus is returning a bit early this month.

Alexia- Is the midway station _still_ in repair?

Sarah- Yeah, but it's almost finished. It should be finished by the time you get back. For now, you'll be getting a ride from the Daedalus.

Alexia- Oh, you know how much I _love_ being on the Daedalus. (Sarcastically)

Sarah- Well, you're going to have to live with it for now. It's only a four day trip. You'll leave later today. (Shoves Alexia playfully)

Alexia- Yeah, you should try it out. (Shoves her back)

Sarah- I've done it once and I'm not doing it again. Too many enemies in the Pegasus galaxy and something is always going wrong.

Alexia- Come on, it's not _that_ bad.

Sarah- I've got a ton of paper work to catch up on. The Daedalus should be back in a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

_Five days later- Atlantis_

Weir- Welcome to Atlantis. I hope your trip went well.

Alexia- As well as it will ever be.

Weir- It can be a boring ride, I have to admit, but the main thing is that you're here now. I'll let Teyla show you around. (Turns and leaves)

Teyla- You probably want some _real_ food now, don't you?

Alexia- I don't think that was food (Referring to the Daedalus)

Teyla- (Leads Alexia to the cafeteria) you can't blame them. They have to live off that.

Alexia- Yeah, but still, it's like eating a cardboard box

Teyla- (Laughs) I would not know.

_Cafeteria_

Sheppard- It's nice to see you again, Alexia. A month is too long.

Alexia- It is nice to see you too, major Sheppard.

Sheppard- _Actually, _it's Col. Sheppard now.

Alexia- Really? Well, congratulations. (As she sits across from Sheppard)

Sheppard- Thank you

McKay- Yeah well, we're all glad for you

Sheppard- Don't be such a poor sport

McKay- Well I'm sorry, but you get promoted because Sumner died and all _I _get is a pat on the back or 'help find a way to _save _Atlantis'

Ronon- You're such a baby

McKay- I'm sorry, when I'm hungry I get cranky

Teyla- Then you should eat. We are in the cafeteria.

McKay- Oh (Gets up to get food)

Sheppard- Sorry about that. McKay is… McKay.

Alexia- (Laughs) I feel sorry for you. You have to be with him all the time.

Sheppard- I guess we just get used to it

Teyla- But he still is a good person. He's just…

Sheppard- irritating sometimes.

Alexia- That sounds like McKay. So, Teyla, how is everyone on the mainland?

Teyla- They're okay. The land is very good for farming but they don't like not having a Stargate, so we are looking for a safe and habitable planet for them to move to.

Alexia- They should be-

Man over the radio- Sheppard.

Sheppard- Go ahead.

Man over radio- Please report to the control room

Sheppard- Time to go (Then to Alexia) You should stay here

Alexia- As you wish

_Control room_

Sheppard- What's going on?

Weir- Looks like your Wraith is calling

Sheppard- My old buddy?

Weir- We picked up his signal shortly after Alexia arrived.

Ronon- What are you thinking?

Sheppard- I'm thinking about checking it out…If it's okay with you (Looks at Weir)

Weir- Go ahead. Be safe.

_On the hive in the Jumper_

Sheppard- Ronon.

Ronon- Yeah?

Sheppard- Put it on stun (Referring to his gun)

McKay- What if it's a trap?

Teyla- And if it isn't?

Sheppard- _That's_ why I want it set to stun. Don't want to kill him if it's _not _a trap.

Ronon- I still say we kill it.

Sheppard- No one is going to kill _Todd_ unless I say so. Understand?

Ronon- Yeah.

(Everyone follows McKay down the corridors)

_Alexia's quarters_

(Someone knocks on the door. Alexia get up and opens the door)

Weir- May I come in?

Alexia- Sure, come in. (Moves out of the way)

Weir- So, what do you think? About the city, I mean.

Alexia- It's amazing. It's so beautiful.

Weir- Yes, it is. The ancients sure knew how to build it. Sometimes I wonder why they didn't come back.

Alexia- Who knows? Maybe they had a plan to come back but couldn't for some reason. (Sighs)

Weir- What?

Alexia- To think, Atlantis used to be on Earth.

Weir- It's unbelievable. Well, I'll let you settle in, If you need _anything_ just let me know.

Alexia- I'll be fine. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hive_

Sheppard- Hello Todd

Todd- Col. Sheppard, you got my message.

McKay- Yes, we got your message. What do you want?

Todd- What makes you think I want something?

McKay- Oh please, when have you _not_ wanted something from us?

Sheppard- He does have a point you know.

Todd- I do want something. The retrovirus.

Sheppard- The last time a Wraith wanted the retrovirus from us, let's just say, it didn't turn out very well for them.

Teyla- Why would you _want_ the retrovirus?

Todd- As you know, the Wraith are at war and it has come to fighting for food. If there was less of us then more humans would be for the taking off our feeding grounds, that is.

Ronon- (Points gun at Todd) I can help with that

Sheppard- Ronon, put your gun down. (Ronon hesitates then lowers his gun) We can work this out _without_ killing anyone. Now Todd, what would we get in return?

Todd- What do you have in mind?

McKay- Oh, let me see, full access to your ship.

Sheppard- We have to discuss this. We'll stay in touch. (Sheppard leads the team back to the Jumper)

_Atlantis- Control room_

Weir- Why would he want the retrovirus?

Sheppard- He says he wants to use it on other Wraith.

Weir- Is that a good idea?

Sheppard- Why not? There will be less Wraith and the few that are left we can take care of.

Weir- Well, what do we get in return?

McKay- Full access to his ship.

Weir- Alright, bring Alexia with you.

_Jumper_

Alexia- I can't believe I'm going to be a Hive. It's scary. How do you get through it?

Ronon- Think about blowing it up.

McKay- And how does that help? (Ronon smiles)

Teyla- He won't hurt us

McKay- As far as we know. (Teyla glares at him) Sorry.

Teyla- I promise you he won't hurt us.

Sheppard- There she is. Right where we left it. Looks like the front door is open. (Sheppard flies the Jumper in and lands it.) Before we go I feel I need to say something. One, be nice. Two, don't shoot _or point_ the gun at the Wraith. (They exit the Jumper and follows Sheppard to Todd.)

Todd- I see we- (Stops and looks at Alexia) have…a…deal?

Sheppard- We have a deal. _You _get the retrovirus and _we_ get unlimited access to you ship. (McKay gives the retrovirus to Todd and quickly backs away)

Todd- Where would you like to begin?

Sheppard- Actually, you're going to fly the ship to a planet near Atlantis so you won't try something we wouldn't know about.

Todd- As you wish

_Orbiting planet NBX-327_

McKay- This is amazing. I mean, I knew there was a lot I didn't know about your ships but _this,this _is incredible.

Todd- There is a lot you don't know about the Wraith.

McKay- Yeah well, this will clear things up a _lot_.

Zelenka- (When Todd is gone) Why do you have to bring _me_ here?

McKay- Because, with more people here to collect the data from the ship, the more _I _can learn of these ships.

Zelenka- (Walks away speaking a foreign language)

_Atlantis- Gym_

Sheppard- Did you notice how Todd stopped talking when he seen Alexia?

Teyla- I don't know what that was about. He acted as though he knew her or had seen her somewhere.

Sheppard- Why do you think that is?

Teyla- I do not feel this is an appropriate place to talk about this. Alexia likes to work out a lot. I don't want her to think the wrong thing (Alexia walks in)

Alexia- The wrong thing about what?

Teyla- Um, earlier the Wraith had hesitated when he saw you. We were just wondering why.

Alexia- Don't look at me. I have never seen him in my life. It was probably because I was a new person.

Teyla- I don't think so. He looked at you as if he had seen you somewhere.

Alexia- Or I just looked good

Sheppard- Well, maybe we will find out in the future but for now, I'm going to read my book. See you two at dinner. (Leaves)

Alexia- Maybe he's seen me during a culling

Teyla- Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sheppard's quarters_

Ronon- I seen 'Blades of Glory' last night. It had nothing to do with fighting.

Sheppard- Because it has nothing to do with fighting.

Ronon- Then why is it called 'Blades of Glory'?

Sheppard- It's about the blades on the skates and how they perform to win.

Ronon- It wasn't good.

Sheppard- Is there a movie you _do _like?

Ronon- Jaws.

Sheppard- Hey, didn't you try to blow up a door trying to get out during that lockdown a few months ago?

Ronon- Yeah, the door is stronger than a shark. Didn't _you_ climb out of the window and climb to the top?

Sheppard- Well yeah… but I was trying to fix it _and_ I did. What do you think about what Todd has proposed?

Ronon- I think he's lying.

Sheppard- Why do you say that?

Ronon- He's a Wraith.

Sheppard- We _do _get access to his ship.

Ronon- So?

Sheppard- We both get something we want.

Ronon- he's still a Wraith and I _still_ don't trust him.

Sheppard- You don't have to trust him just be on your best behavior.

Ronon- I haven't shot him.

Sheppard- No you haven't. Let's keep it that way.

_Hive_

Zelenka- Maybe you should get some rest.

McKay- What I _need_ is food. Who has food?

Zelenka- Everyone ate their power bars already. Why don't you eat yours?

McKay- _Because_ I already ate mine.

Zelenka- Well, you should have saved it.

McKay- but I was hungry.

Zelenka- Well, maybe your Wraith friend has something. Ask him, not us.

McKay- He's a Wraith. Why would he have food?

Todd- Actually (McKay and Zelenka jumps) I do have food. I will have it brought to you.

McKay- Um…thanks

Todd- I hope they prove as delicious as the farmers who grew them. (McKay and Zelenka looks at each other)

_Atlantis- Control room_

Sheppard- Please tell me that's not what I think it is.

Weir- A Hive headed _straight_ for NBX-327. Tell them to come back. When they confirm they are out of range of the Hive get me a radio link with the Wraith and cloak the city.

Man at controls- Yes ma'am.

Weir- Get them out of there.

_On the Jumper_

McKay- What? Why are we leaving? I haven't finished

Lt. Laurent- I have my orders. We go back to Atlantis.

McKay- Why?

_Atlantis- Control room_

Man at controls- Go ahead

Weir- Would you like to explain what's going on?

Todd over radio- What do you mean?

Weir- There's another Hive headed you way

Todd- Yes, we see it. When they get into radio range we will get them to go on their way

Weir- Have we _forgotten_ what happened the _last_ time you had tried to get other Wraith to leave?

Todd- The last time this had happened, we didn't have a reasonable excuse to be here. This time we do. Is this the reason your people left my ship?

Weir- I'm not going to risk my people getting killed for something you _think_ will or will not happen.

Todd- I assure you, they will leave without causing any damage.

Weir- If your ship gets destroyed, don't blame us. (Radio turns off. Looks at Ronon) What are you smiling about?

Ronon- They're going to blow up

(Shortly after the Hive gets into radio range it flies away)

Ronon- That was it?

Weir- Looks like it. Get me a radio link with the Hive. (Man at controls nods.) I guess I owe you an apology

Todd- As I said before, they would leave without causing any damage

Weir- The Jumper will return in a few hours. Just to make sure they don't come back.

Todd- As you wish (Radio turns off)

Ronon- Next time (Walks away)

_Jumper bay_

Lt. Laurent- I just received word that a Hive was headed to the one we were on

McKay- Really?

Lt. Laurent- Yeah, really

McKay- Oh (Sheppard runs up to them)

Sheppard- Looks like we're in the clear.

McKay- But we just got back

Sheppard- You leave in a few hours. Go get some food people

McKay- Yesss (Runs off)

Zelenka- Oh, thank goodness. I thought I was going to die.

Sheppard- You hungry?

Zelenka- No, McKay wouldn't stop talking about how hungry he was. He's always hungry

Sheppard- (Laughs) Sure glad I wasn't there

Zelenka- (Walks away talking a foreign language)


	5. Chapter 5

_Cafeteria_

Ronon- What are they doing?

Sheppard- They're playing chess

Ronon- They're just staring at the board

Weir- They are planning their next move

Alexia- And the next move

Weir- And the move after that

Ronon- That's boring

Alexia- Not for them it's not

Weir- They do that every day at lunch

Ronon- I could think of better ways to spend lunch

Alexia- Like what?

Ronon- Sparring. (Both him and Sheppard smiles)

Weir- Is that all you boys do?

Sheppard- Of course not. We golf

Ronon- And race through the city

McKay- And play with the little race cars

Sheppard- I _am_ a quarter of the way done with 'War and Peace'

Alexia- 'War and Peace'?

Sheppard- The book I'm reading

Alexia- When did you start it?

Sheppard- When we first came her

Alexia- But that was three years ago

Sheppard- I'm right on schedule

Ronon- Why do you spend your time reading?

Sheppard- Well, I figured I'd be here for a very, very long time so I decided why not bring a book that takes a while to read

Weir- What about you, Alexia? What do you like to do?

Alexia- I like shopping and-

Teyla- Shopping is like trading, right?

Alexia- Yeah, sort of.

Weir- What else?

Alexia- Well, I love playing sports and going to the gym. I don't do good with the whole sitting still or taking the time to read a book.

Sheppard- What's wrong with just reading

Alexia- I never said there was something wrong with it. The movie is just _so_ much faster.

Sheppard- Well, there's two things we've learned today. One, you're very active and two, a book isn't the best gift to give you (Smiles)

Weir- (Looks at Sheppard) isn't there something you wanted to ask?

Sheppard- Huh? Oh, yeah. Alexia, I'm going to the Hive after we eat. Would you like to come?

Alexia- What for?

Sheppard- Just a little field trip so you could learn a bit about the Hives.

McKay- No I-

Sheppard- like I said, you could learn something

Alexia- Um… sure. Why not?

Sheppard- We'll suit you up after we eat. Maybe you could go over some of the information.

McKay- Fine. I don't need any help learning about the ship

Sheppard- I never said it was to help you. It's for her benefit.

McKay- Oh. Um, okay then. I think I'll get ready now. Um… See you in the Jumper then? (Walks away quickly)

Ronon- I'll come with you

Weir- I want you here

Ronon- Why?

Weir- I don't believe I need to remind you what almost happened before, do I?

Ronon- I _still_ want to go

Weir- You will stay here. Besides, Ladon is expected later today. I want someone here at that time

_Hive_

Todd- I see you have not traded with someone, Dr. McKay

McKay- No. No I haven't

Todd- Who's the girl?

McKay- She's one of the… Why do you care?

Todd- I like to know who's on my ship

McKay- She's just my helper

Todd- I thought you worked alone

McKay- (Turns and faces Todd) Look, I'm busy right now. Just let me work. (Alexia walks up.)

Alexia- (Smiles) Hungry again?

McKay- No, just get to work

Alexia- Okay, Mr. Grumpy (Walks away still smiling)

McKay- Is there anything _else_ you need? (When Todd doesn't answer McKay walks away. Sheppard walks up and stands next to Todd)

Sheppard- Don't take offense to him. He's always like this.

Todd- The sooner you finish, the sooner you can get off my ship. (Walks away)


	6. Chapter 6

_Atlantis- Weirs office_

Ronon- _I_ should be on that ship

Weir- And why is that?

Ronon- I just need to be there

Weir- That's not good enough. Besides, I need you here

Ronon- You have Laurent

Weir- He has the remainder of the day off

Ronon- Can't you get someone else? I am needed on that ship

Weir- Now its _need_?

Ronon- I have me reasons

Weir- Just beca-

Man over radio- Unscheduled off world activation. (Weir walks into the control room) It's the Genii identification code

Weir- Let 'em in (Ladon and a small team of Genii come through the gate) Hello, Ladon

Ladon- Weir

Weir- You know the drill (Group of marines take all weapons from the Genii)

Ladon- Still don't trust us?

Weir- It's for safety measures. I'm sure you understand

Ladon- So, you have agreed?

Weir- A fair share of your crops in return for some medical supplies

Ladon- Shall we get started?

Weir- Let's talk in my office (Looks at Ronon who is staring down Ladon) alone

_Hive_

Sheppard- You can _actually_ read this?

Alexia- Yeah, why?

Sheppard- I don't know, most…everyone needs a translator

Alexia- I'm a quick learner

Sheppard- How did you learn the language?

Alexia- Remember the team of marines that came to help protect the city? Well, they had orders to gather information about the Wraith to find a way to destroy them easier. I studied the language and became fluent in reading and writing it.

Sheppard- Oh. Well I guess I'll let you do your work

Alexia- I don't mind the talking. You can stay if you wish

Sheppard- Actually, I'm going to check up on McKay. He's in the Hives control room.

Alexia- Alright

Sheppard- Oh, what section is this?

Alexia- The East section

_Hives control room_

McKay- Don't touch!

Scientist- I was just-

McKay- I don't care if you are sending flowers to your mother. Don't touch _anything_ unless _I_ say it's safe.

Scientist- But- (Sheppard walks in)

McKay- No! No touching

Sheppard- Having fun, children?

McKay- How can I possibly have fun when I'm stuck… Oh, I get it, _yes I'm having fun_.

Sheppard- Well, good

McKay- How much has Alexia got done?

Sheppard- Hard to say

McKay- Let me restate that. How much do you _think_ she has gotten done?

Sheppard- I think she's got a lot done. Did you know she can read Wraith?

McKay- What? How is that even possible?

Sheppard- She studied it when the marines returned to Earth

McKay- If _anyone_ should know Wraith it should be me

Sheppard- And why is that?

McKay- _Because,_ I spend a _lot_ of time around Wraith language. Probably more than anyone else. Besides the Wraith

Sheppard- _I_ think Alexia spends more time around it. She can read _and_ write it fluently.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hive- East side_

Todd- What are you doing?

Alexia- Reading

Todd- You can read our language without translation?

Alexia- I had studied it. I can understand your language as if it's a second nature

Todd- Hmm

Alexia- What?

Todd- I have never met a human who could understand our language without translation no matter how much they try

Alexia- There's always a first

Todd- May I ask a question?

Alexia- You may

Todd- You are young. Where are you parents? You are new at Atlantis.

Alexia- My mother is dead

Todd- And your father?

Alexia- I don't know

Todd- You sometimes talk like Teyla and other times like Col. Sheppard. Why is that?

Alexia- It's just the way I talk.

Todd- You did not answer my question

Alexia- I had never said I would answer the question (Alexia works a bit more with Todd watching when McKay walks up to her)

McKay- Why didn't you tell me you could read this?

Alexia- I had not thought is mattered

McKay- Of course it matters. How far have you gotten?

Alexia- I'm going over the Hyper Drive

McKay- What?

Alexia- Am I behind?

McKay- Actually, _I'm_ behind. Well, compared to _you_ of course.

Alexia- How far are you?

McKay- I haven't even scratched the surface. I'm still on how the ship gets its power.

Alexia- Oh, It's solar powered, shares energy from the Wraith when they hibernate, and from the humans in the pods.

McKay- Really?

Alexia- (Brings up the section about the power supply on her computer) See? (McKay reads it after its translated)

McKay- Oh

Alexia- Maybe I'll teach it to you sometime

McKay- No, no I can learn it on my own

Alexia- Do you want me to catch you up?

McKay- No. I'll just…(Walks away)

Alexia- (Laughs quietly) As you wish

Todd- What did you say?

Alexia- As you wish. Why?

Todd- No reason

Alexia- I'm going to get back to work

Todd- As you…wish (Turns and walks away quickly)

_Atlantis- Weirs office_

Weir- That's too much

Ladon- We need those medical supplies

Weir- So do we. We can trade a certain amount but after that I can't offer any more

Ladon- What about weapons?

Weir- Like what?

Ladon- C-4

Weir- I think we all remember the last time your people asked for C-4

Ladon- I don't want as much that was ask…demanded last time. All I want is the amount of medical supplies you've offered and the C-4 you can spare.

Weir- (Thinks for a moment) I'll see what I can do. (Walks into control room) Has Jumper 1 checked in yet?

Man at controls- Yes ma'am. They should be returning soon

Ladon- May I ask from where?

Weir- You may

Ladon- Where from?

Ronon- Non of your business

Ladon- I see

Weir- I will have to talk to my people about the offer. I'm sure they will agree. We will contact you once we know for sure

Ladon- I hope so (Gate dials) Until then. (Weir nods)

_Hive- control room_

McKay- Oh, come on

Sheppard- What?

McKay- The ship won't let me continue

Sheppard- Isn't Alexia almost done with this?

McKay- Quit rubbing it in

Sheppard- I'm just sayin', she's downloaded _and_ read almost all of it.

McKay- So?

Sheppard- So, you can have _her_ finish then download it to _your_ computer.

McKay- Oh… that's actually a good idea

Sheppard- Go tell Alexia to finish up. I'll get the rest of the team. Meet us at the Jumper.

McKay- (Sighs and starts running to where Alexia is working) Alexia (Panting)

Alexia- Yeah?

McKay- We are leaving. Hurry up. You gotta finish and meet Sheppard at the Jumper.

Alexia- I'll meet you there. I'm almost done.

McKay- You sure?

Alexia- Yeah, I'll be right behind you.

McKay- Alright then. See you at the Jumper (Runs to Jumper)

_Jumper_

McKay- (Runs in and sits in the front seat) Here

Sheppard- Is Alexia with you?

McKay- She's right behind me

Sheppard- (Flies the Jumper out of the Hive)

McKay- What are you _doing?_

_Hive_

Alexia- Sheppard? McKay?

Todd- Where is your ride?

_Jumper_

McKay- Turn the Jumper around! Alexia is _still_ on the Hive!

Sheppard- I thought you said she was behind you

McKay- I _didn't_ say she was in the Jumper. (Sheppard turns the Jumper around)

Sheppard- Where'd it go? (Turns on radio) Atlantis, this is Sheppard. What just happened?

Weir over radio- The Hive just jumped into Hyper Space. Why?

Sheppard- Alexia is still on that Hive.

_To Be Continued_


End file.
